


IgNoct in Ponyland

by nychus



Series: IgNoct Week 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, My Little Pony
Genre: Crossover, Day 3, Gen, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2018, Reincarnation AU, i should be sorry, i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: A little slice of life of Noctis and Ignis in this strange, equine based world they now find themselves in.





	IgNoct in Ponyland

**Author's Note:**

> IgNoct Week 2018: Day 3 Situational Prompt Reincarnation AU
> 
> Look. Look. I had a thought of Noctis missing hands and I rolled with it. This is based upon the world that I've constantly been creating since the mid-late 80s. It's original toys/show with absolutely nothing to do with the current gen/show. Place names and people names are canon.

“I miss hands. Do you miss hands?”

The sigh that came from the other end of the room was long and suffering. This was something that had been said more than once, a week, for the last several decades.

“Noct…”

“What? I do! I hate not being able to do anything without having to stick my mouth on it,” Noctis grumbled, rolling over so that he was now lying properly on his bed, his forefeet hanging off slightly.

“And yet, no matter how much you complain, you will be forever handless until the next world we show up in,” Ignis said.

“Ugh, do you think we’ll have to do it a third time?”

“The Astrals seemed to think you did such a magnificent job last time that they want you to do it again.”

“Or, I screwed up badly last time, but they like me, so they want to give me a second chance to make good.”

Ignis looked over the book he was reading, one eyebrow nearly in his fetlock.

The prince stuck out his tongue, “It’s as plausible as me doing a good job.”

Outside the castle a clock struck the hour. Ignis glanced towards the clock in the room and frowned, “We’re going to be late to dinner with your parents.”

A sound of unconcern came from Noctis’s bed. With a sigh, Ignis closed his book and walked over to Noctis. When the prince made no sign of movement, Ignis enveloped the prince in a light blue glow and started out of the room, Noctis floating behind.

“I can walk!” Noctis cried, twisting himself around, trying to break free of the magic. “I have feet.”

Another sigh, but Ignis did as commanded. Granted, he neither stopped walking nor looked back, he just let the magic go and Noctis fell onto the floor with the grace of a brick. There was some grumbling as Ignis said, “Use those feet, Noct”, but he still trotted to catch up with Ignis, who had an insufferable smirk on his face.

It was odd, they decided one evening when they were still very young; it was odd to have all these memories of a past life in a past body and a past world. Neither had realized it until they saw the other, but as soon as bright green eyes met dark blue, all of their past life had been remembered. They had been human, they had fought the oldest threat in the world, and Noctis had willingly given his life to save that world.

Now, they found themselves as brightly colored ponies, living in a world where a very angry king (“Do you think it’s Ardyn?” Noctis had asked) decided he deserved more of the large continent than the other king. War broke out and north was divided from south by the sizable mountain range that was a physical boundary. The recent years had been quiet, but such quiescence had been experienced before only to be interrupted by devastating events. The evil king had long been trying to make use of machines from a human world called Earth (similar, yet so very different from Eos according to Ignis’s research) to win the millennias-old war, but had thus far been thwarted by the royalty of the southern part of the continent and the magical crystal.

Of course there was a crystal, Noctis had moaned. There was always a crystal. This one sapped the life of the current monarch if they used magic not their own. Most of Noctis’s ruling ancestors had been unicorns, which have their own native and secondary magics. But with the crystal, all magics were available to the king or queen at the cost of some of their life force. During quiet times, monarchs could live well past their 1000s; during heavy war years, monarchs were lucky to get past 400.

Noctis kind of assumed he’d be on the same timeline as his past life. Three hundred was the equivalent to his thirty years on Eos, so he had just under a century left.

Being a pony was exceedingly strange with the memories of human features, like hands. Noctis, like almost every other pony on the planet, had to manipulate things with his mouth. His native magic was warping and his secondary magic was elemental. Ignis, on the other hand, had no issues. His native magic was telekinesis, so he could manipulate anything the way he wanted, which often included Noctis. His secondary was elemental, which was odd outside of the royal line, though not totally unheard of.

Together they worked well; complimenting each other’s abilities as if it were second nature, which it probably was. Noctis tended to favor ice and storm elements while Ignis always gravitated towards fire. Both could work all three elements just fine, but there were preferences. Everyone agreed it was better that Ignis, the more controlled of the two, had fire as it tended to be the most devastating.

Growing up, Noctis would make fun of Ignis’s inability to warp, or wink as the unicorns actually called it. Most unicorns’ secondary magic was winking. Ignis could not and for a long time, it was how Noctis got away from his friend. But, as Ignis’s powers grew with age and practice, Noctis couldn’t warp far enough away that Ignis’s telekinesis couldn’t grab him.

“Ah, there you are,” came the voice of the queen when they entered the dining hall. “We were beginning to think you had forgotten.”

“Or gotten lost,” the king chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis muttered as he gave his parents quick nuzzles before sitting at the table.

Queen Snowdrop was the current protector of the crystal. She, like Ignis, had no warping ability (the joke was Noctis took it all). Her native magic was invisibility while her secondary was elemental. Usually the monarch’s native magic was elemental with the secondary being warping, but the current generations decided to forgo the norms it seemed. Her husband, King Banner was an earthling and thus had no useable magic.

“Are you still planning on visiting your mother in Dream Valley, Ignis?” Snowdrop asked.

“Yes, Your Grace, and I was thinking of taking Noctis with me, if you would be amenable.”

It always felt odd to Ignis to not address the queen as “Majesty” but this world’s first unicorn was named Majesty and no one else was allowed the honor. Grace was the substitute.

“Noctis won’t be amenable,” Noctis grumbled.

“Noct, it would be good for you,” Banner said. “You hide yourself away far too much.”

“Take him, please. We can send Gladiolus with you if you would like,” Snowdrop said.

“Only if he wishes to go,” Ignis said. “I would hate to pull him from something he finds important.”

Conversation steered towards more domestic things and though Noctis kept up with the conversation well enough, he kept shooting daggers at Ignis. Not once had the unicorn mentioned him going to Dream Valley and he knew Ignis only did it now because his parents would force him. He hated going out in public. There was water on the table, he could probably send it to splash Ignis’s face…but he wasn’t sure he wanted to suffer the consequences from either Ignis or his parents. Annoyed glares would have to suffice.

The first time that Noctis left the castle at Royal Paradise, his parents took him aside to explain that he would draw a lot of attention. Not because he was the prince, but because he was an alicorn. Alicorns were extremely rare; no more than a couple of dozen have ever been known to exist. Male alicorns were extremely rare amongst the extremely rare. Only one other male alicorn had ever been known, but little was actually known about him. To top it all off, Noctis was the first alicorn within the royal family.

Yeah, to say he got a lot of gawkers was a severe understatement. Noctis hated it. He hated the stares and the questions. He just wanted to be a normal colt doing normal things, but he got smacked with the triple oddity of royal male alicorn.

The only stare he ever welcomed was from Ignis. The young unicorn was with his mother, watching the royal procession come into the valley for the Rainbow of Light Celebration. Noctis had been hiding behind his parents’ legs while scanning the crowd. As soon as their eyes met and all memories returned, Noctis leapt from the carriage and threw himself on Ignis. No one knew what to make of it, how two children who had never met seemed to already know each other, but it wasn’t questioned. Ignis came to live at the castle with Noctis, but he often visited his mother in Dream Valley.

It’s only been recently that he’s insisted on Noctis joining him. Saying it’s good for him to leave the castle. To get out among the masses.

“How else do you expect to find Prompto?” Ignis would say. They had gotten lucky with Gladio, who was still very much in “I can protect!” mode, even as a pony. He signed up to train and become a guard in Royal Paradise just because it was in him to do so. Meeting up with Noctis and Ignis had given him all his memories too. He lamented hands and lack of Cup Noodles. He was an earthling, but he was huge and still able to wield a sword, gripping it with his teeth. Noctis kept waiting for the day he knocked out all his teeth while practicing.

Gladio was waiting for a chance to knock out Noctis’s teeth as a “training accident.”

Since the three of them were here and together, they assumed that Prompto would be somewhere as well, though who knew where. Technology was severely lacking in this world, with the only places that managed to get any had portals that connected it to Earth. There is one such portal in Dream Valley, but it hadn’t been used in generations. Ignis had grown up on the stories of Megan, Danny, and Molly and how they had helped the ponies of Dream Valley again and again. From witches, to smooze, to crabs that wanted to flood everything, and even paint that had turned all the furniture alive and against the residents. It was hard to believe any of it was true, but there was enough solid evidence to diminish any doubt.

No technology meant no internet or easily accessible database with news stories or anything that would help them track down their missing party member. The only way to find Prompto, and any other that might be in the world with them, was to physically go places. Places that Noctis didn’t want to go because he didn’t want to be stared at.

Once dinner commenced, Noctis and Ignis made their way back to their chambers. Ignis set about making sure he was prepared for the journey. It was a half day walk and he would be staying two nights. Satisfied with his own bag, he set about to pack for Noctis, who had no choice in the matter. The prince spent his time grumbling about being forced to go, but still managing to be helpful in terms of finding items.

“It’s late,” Ignis said when he heard the clock strike eleven. “To bed with you.”

Though he would never admit it, this was Noctis’s favorite part of the day. Ignis would say bedtime and Noctis would crawl into his bed and allow Ignis to magic the covers over him to be tucked in. Usually Ignis would make noises about needing to leave for his own bed, which was just next door, but sometimes he would stay with no grumbles about propriety and the like. Tonight he decided to stay without being asked, making sure Noctis was sufficiently tucked in before crossing to the other side and getting comfortable. Once Ignis was situated in the bed, Noctis would ruin the perfectly tucked covers to scooch as close to Ignis as he could and bask in the warmth that was his adviser, his best friend, and the love of his lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Pompto's a Flutter Pony, just FYI :D


End file.
